project little me
by projectlittleme
Summary: Bella is not like the other kids, She and Jasper are not normal. Well unless you call abandonment normal. Edward doesn't understand this and continues to bully her. What he doesn't know is that Bella Swan is all-alone. No parents, no friends, only her brother. And he is not well either.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Bella is not like the other kids, she and Jasper have a lot more on their plate. Edward doesn't understand this and continues to bully her. What he doesn't know is that Bella Swan is all-alone. No parents, no friends, only her brother. And he is not well either. **

PROLOGUE:

"I'm home," I yelled as I walked in the door, greeting my mother. As usual she was sitting on the couch reading. Always reading.

"Ah your home, want to start on dinner?" Mother didn't even look up from her book, another normality for the afternoons in the Swan house.

"Yeah, just let me put my bag down." I always cooked dinner, I always cleaned dinner, and I didn't know why my mother continuously asked. Tonight was going to be Lasagna- Jaspers favorite. I always tried to make Jasper as comfortable as possible.

"Dinner is ready!" I yelled just as the door opened. Jasper was home

"Jasper" I ran up to him wrapping my arms around his tall frame.

"Good afternoon Bellie" He laughed "How was school?" I didn't go to Jasper's school. I wasn't old enough yet. He was in the 9th grade, and I was in the sixth. I was excited to move to Jaspers school because I really didn't like mine. He knew this.

"It was okay." I tried a smile but he wasn't stupid.

"Hey? Its alright, its nearly the end of school anyway."

"Hurry up!" My father yelled.

"Come on, you know how they get." Jasper picked me up and took me into the kitchen.

"Put her down and stop this, you do it every night." My mother snapped.

So we sat. And we ate. And we thanked my mother for the food, even though she did not make the food, I did. Then we left the kitchen and went to our individual rooms. This was how we did things. This is how we always did things.

"Dinner's ready!" I hollered, lifting the pasta bake out of the oven.

My mother served the meal and we all sat.

"Isabella, Jasper. We have something to talk about with you." I dropped my fork; we never ate at the table. This was a rule.

"What it is father?" Jasper hated calling him that, but again- it was another rule.

"Your mother and I are going to go out tomorrow evening and you will be staying at home. I hope that this will not be an issue."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper was baffled, as was I. They never went out, they never went anywhere.

"Do not speak out of term Jasper. We are going to a film." This confused us even more. They hated films. They hated everything.

"What would we have to do tomorrow evening?"

"Isabella will complete the meal as per usual, and then the normal routine will take place. But your co-operation is necessary- do not make any mess. And be good."

"Of course father." I responded.

"Well let's thank your mother and Isabella can wash up." As always.

"Renee get downstairs so we can farewell the children" My father yelled upstairs. My mother walked hesitantly down her eyes red as if she had been crying.

"Mother are you alright!" I asked running toward her

"I am fine." She snapped harshly. At least this version of Renee I understood.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back, pulling me slightly behind him so he was protecting me but in a way that my parents were not aware of it.

"Now you children be good whilst your mother and I are gone. Don't do anything you would not have when we are not here. At the cinema we mean." He raised his voice.

"Come here" My mother said and for the first time in years she embraced Jasper and I in a hug. This, this was defiantly a rule that she was breaking.

"Lets go Renee" Charles took my mothers hand and led her out the door. Jasper and I exchanged a worried look at the odd exchange that just took place. Suddenly Jasper snapped out of it and smiled brightly.

"How about tonight instead of you cooking we order a pizza?" I gasped; this was something my mother and father would defiantly not approve of.

"Come on Bellie, we never get to have anything unhealthy and we never get to have any fun." It was true; my father had a calorie limit to every meal. This was because he wanted us to remain at the optimal weight. It was odd and it was not what normal families did. I knew that now.

"They will not find out?" I asked and as a response he stuck out his pinky finger. This is what we used to do when we were younger, I giggled at the memory. I hooked pinkies with him and we shook the back and forth before bumping fists.

The remained of the night was the opposite to what it would have been if my parents were home- I was glad they were gone. We laughed and watched movies that he told me his friends watched, we ate pizza and then we found some ice-cream at the back of the fridge. We came to the conclusion that our mother was not as perfect as she made it out to be. We giggled at the fact she cheated.

But the night had to come to an end- I knew that. We went to our individual rooms after scrubbing the kitchen.

My alarm went off at 6:03. It always went off at this time so I could prepare breakfast for the family. I had three options that I could cook as outlined by my father. I could cook porridge adding either sultanas or honey, I could cook low fat pancakes, or I could make an omelet for everyone. I was not feeling all that well and so I decided that perhaps porridge would be the easiest to stomach. At 6:40 I had prepared everyone's meal to their preference and I went to wake my brother and then my parents. As I reached Jaspers' door he opened it abrubly, hitting me in the face.

"Bellie! Sorry!" He grabbed me as I stumbled backwards, grabbing me before I hit the floor.

"That's alright, I was just getting you for breakfast" I rubbed my face

"NO!" I looked at him and for the first time in my life I was scared of him "I mean, just go downstairs and I will come down. I just checked on Mother and Father and they are not well so they aren't coming down." I raised my eyebrow, this never happened.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing!" Something was wrong. I ran to my parents room, flinging the door open. Jasper ran behind me yelling at me to stop. I gasped. The room was as neat as it was before they left. The bed was made just as I had made it the morning before- another job. It was … it was as if they never came home. I ran to a cuboard and found it totally empty, I ran to another, empty again. I was getting frantic. The draws, the closet, all empy. They had taken everything.

"Jasper, they left us." I whispered before falling to the ground. Everything then went black.

**I hope that was alright, I haven't really done any stories this style before. Please leave me a comment telling me if you liked it or if you hated it. Be as honest as possible. **

**Thank you for your time 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for such a positive response to the previous chapter 3 Just in case you were not aware the last chapter was the prologue, so basically just a flash back, now it will go to the present time. Thanks again**

5:50, Jasper should be home in about 10 minutes. I set up the table and took the dinner out of the oven. I made his favorite- many things had changed in our household in the past three years, but I never changed what we ate. It was one of the only things I could hold onto.

"Hi Bella" He greeted as he came in the door looking exhausted. His work did that to him.

"Hey Jasper, do you want to shower before we eat or eat first?" I no longer ran up to him and hugged him- things were different now.

"Can we just eat? I am starving."

"Well there is heaps, so you can have seconds as well if you would like." He nodded and we sat at the table as I served the meal.

"Again, there is heaps so if you are still hungry when you're done with that, just let me know." I said to him

"Yes Bella. I know there is more. There is always more." He said with annoyance colouring his voice

"Well I know you need lots to eat cause of your work, that is why there is always more."

"NO! Bella that is not the reason there is always more, stop lying to yourself. There is always more because you make the same amount as when mother and father were here-"

"-Don't, don't talk about them please." He was right about the food, I always made the amount we used to eat. It was easier for me to pretend that my mother was sitting on the couch reading and my father was upstairs just waiting for food.

"Bella we can't go on like this anymore. We need to talk about them. They left us, we can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"But I don't want to talk about it Jasper! Our parents left us and ran away, there is nothing more to say."

"There is everything more to say!" He slammed down his fork, "Bella you are still pretending they are here, you need to stop!"

"It's cause I want them here, I want them back." I admitted snifling.

"Why? They left us! They abandoded us and ruined our lives. Look at yourself Bella. You haven't eaten properly since they have left. I know you only eat when I am around. I have seen the lunches in the bin. If that's not enough look at what you do, you cook the same amount as you always did, you eat the same foods, every day you go into their room and clean as if they are going to come home and need their room tidy. And look at me! I am in my last year of high school and I am working as hard as I can in manual labor. I should be studying. I should be sleeping. Do you know I stay up untill 2 in the morning every night studying for school Bella? I have lost friends, I can't do any sport. I. Have. No. Time. I was going to get a scholarship into college with my baseball remember? Well I can't even do that now. And Alice and I broke up again. They ruined our lives and you just want them back, why?! Why Bella?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT. I WISHED THEM AWAY!" I screamed and then ran upstairs straight to the bathroom, vomiting everything I had eaten that day- which was not all that much.

"Bellie, its okay. I'm sorry." I heard him repeat over and over as he held my hair back from my face as I heaved. When I was done I turned around and offered him a weak smile.

"You haven't called me that since they left"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even notice. Bellie, its not your fault they left. I had no idea you felt that way."

"It's okay, I had no idea about you staying up until 2 in the morning every night."

"What do you mean you wished them away?"

"The night they left, when you and me were just playing and messing up the house? I said to myself that I was glad they were gone. Jaz it is my fault. If only I was more grateful to them and didn't mess up as much maybe they would have stayed."

"That's not true at all! You did everything you could when they were there. You did everything that mother should have done. All by yourself, with school and will everything that was going on with your friends."

"Then why did they leave?" I whipped away my tears

"Bellie, that is something we will never know."

"So you and Alice really broke up?" I liked Alice, well the idea of her anyway- I had seen her at school.

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Want to talk to me about it?"

"Nothing much to say really, she kept asking to meet my parents and I kept giving her excuses. She thought that I was ashamed of her and I don't know what I can say to her to make us get back together without telling her about mother and father."

"Maybe you could just tell her?"

"Bellie you know what would happen if it went wrong, if she told social services then we could be put into foster care. We need to wait until I am out of highschool and then people can know."

"But Jaz, you love her." I knew he did, it was clear I the way the talked about her.

"Yes but you come first."  
"I think you should tell her."

"We will see"

**Sorry this is so short- I just wanted to get another chapter out today. I will normally update 1-3 times a week. **

**Thank you for your time 3 **


End file.
